


Manage Never to Be Bored

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia starts out bored and ends up with an epiphany. And a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manage Never to Be Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



The problem, Gia thought with a sigh, was that she was unable to resist Emma when she gave her _that_ look. It wasn't puppy dog eyes, it was this earnest look that said Emma just _knew_ Gia would be her hero and help her out with…whatever it was.

And usually that wasn't a big problem, since it wasn't a hardship to carry her camera equipment or come along to help her climb a tree to get the perfect shot of a construction project. But this was something else and Emma was going to owe her big-time for this.

The man at the podium said, "Next slide. As you can see, the TPAR was conducted using data from…"

Gia leaned back in the incredibly uncomfortable chair and did her best not to fidget, since Emma had already shot her a warning glance. The room was mostly full, Gia noted as she tried to subtly look around, and everyone else seemed raptly engaged in what was being said.

"According to the EIA, a further LCA is required to identify if the ancillary materials will…"

Gia wasn't entirely sure why she was there. Usually one of Emma's classmates or someone from the paper she was interning at would be there, but it wasn't as if Gia was going to be of any use taking notes.

Speaking of which, she glanced over at Emma, who was focused on the speaker, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she scribbled notes and studied the slides.

"During the comment period," the speaker droned on, "DOE solicited comment as part of the public scoping process. The transportation from ETTP to one of the conversion sites…"

Gia shook her head slightly. With a twinge of guilt, she realized she hadn't been paying particular attention when Emma explained her current investigation. Wow, she was a lousy girlfriend, wasn't she? She tried to focus on the speaker, who was now talking about "conversion products that are not beneficially used." Her mind wandered again and she glanced around the room. Why was the place so boring? White walls, U.S. and California flags, a few unintelligible maps, tables and chairs, and that was pretty much it.

The only attractive thing in the room was Emma. Gia shifted slightly so she could surreptitiously watch her. How did she get to be so beautiful and so smart? Emma was going to change the world with her journalism degree and what had Gia done? Well, she'd saved the planet, but what had she done since then?

Gia fidgeted as she felt a familiar spike of self-loathing. All her teammates had moved on. Even Jake had a career in mind, for god's sake, and who knew he was capable of that? And here Gia was, feeling like an idiot next to her amazing girlfriend and working on a useless English degree.

Crossing her legs, Gia looked at Emma. It wasn't like she'd been born understanding this stuff, though. Emma studied and read and talked to people. She took pictures and asked people about themselves.

She really was amazing. Gia fought a desperate urge to hug Emma and tell her how great she was. Gia wished she could help in some way other than sitting here like a lump. But she wasn't a journalist like Emma, she was sure of that. They didn't really need her muscle or the fact she could ride a dirt bike. What could she contribute?

Someone in the audience raised a hand. "I'm here from Linowes, Krondt, and Stein. We're representing the homeowners…"

Gia turned in her seat to look at the woman speaking, whose sharp eyes clearly had a plan. Gia liked her immediately, from her crisp speaking voice to her tailored red pant suit. There was someone who had everything together.

A fast-paced debate ensued and Gia couldn't follow it very well, but it was certainly sounding more interesting than everything so far.

"Is it true," the woman said, "that your office has been meeting with Donald Construction?"

"Err…" the man at the podium said.

"And that Mr. Donald has been making significant contributions to the re-election campaign of County Executive Grogan?"

"Err…"

Gia glanced at Emma, who was scribbling furiously when she wasn't shooting the woman admiring (almost fawning) glances.

Gia's eyes narrowed and she tried not to nudge Emma's shoulder to make her stop looking like that. Why didn't Emma look at _her_ li—

Gia's brain came to a screeching halt as the thought occurred to her: She could do that. She could be like that woman. She could be a lawyer. She could get up in front of people and argue. She could learn this stuff if she put her mind to it.

She could. Emma was always pointing out that she wasn't stupid, even if she sometimes claimed to be, she was just unmotivated.

But this...Emma was going to investigate the crooks. And Gia could sit beside her and at the crucial moment stand and explain how the law was going to catch them. She could take the polluters to court. She could stop the illegal construction and dangerous plans.

Pulling out her phone, she started searching the college's site for pre-law requirements. Emma shot her a confused look but when Gia smiled broadly, Emma smiled back and then continued to take notes, even taking a few photos of the scene.

It would be hard work, she knew but she finally had a plan. Gia would become an environmental lawyer and she would be Emma's hero.

And together they'd save the world again. It was going to be _awesome_.

\--end--


End file.
